


Олухи. Визуал. Часть 2

by fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov)



Series: Космоолухи. Визуал G-T [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Космоолухи - цикл книг Ольги Громыко | Kosmooluhi - books by Olga Gromyko
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Illustrations, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020
Summary: Выкладка нерейтингового визуала команды космоолухов.
Relationships: Трикси («Космоолухи») | Trixie (Kosmooluhi)/Дэн (Денис Воронцов) | Den (Denis Vorontsov)
Series: Космоолухи. Визуал G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Тролли

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Удобная опция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339834) by [fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020), [Hallila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallila/pseuds/Hallila). 



> Чтобы посмотреть все работы сразу, нажмите кнопку "Entire Work" наверху страницы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один тролль - хорошо, а два - веселее)))
> 
> Дэн, Ланс, Тед

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Иллюстрация к командному фанфику «Удобная опция»

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c2/9f/Ydx3uWiK_o.jpg)


	2. Космический МЫШКОед

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размышления Котьки о том, как бы выглядели людишки в случае принадлежности к ВЫСШЕЙ расе. 
> 
> Команда "КМ"

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/b9/b8tv3kzd_o.jpg)


	3. Извините, капитан, так получилось

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Станислав наконец-то обнаружил в команде киборга, но совсем этому не рад...
> 
> Дэн

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/91/32/AXiRt9hQ_o.jpg)


	4. Кассандра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Где устроить свидание влюблённой парочке, чтобы не мешали? иногда только на крыше)
> 
> гет, Дэн/Трикси

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/2a/a1/a0WXBM3b_o.jpg)


	5. Не-Самурай Джек и Эльвира-повелительница кастрюль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> и вновь настало время великой битвы Добра и Зла... но это как посмотреть)
> 
> Джек, Эльвира

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кроссовер с мультсериалом "Самурай Джек"

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/1a/b4/YntUpftc_o.jpg)


	6. Кастлвания – «косплей из шкафа»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда дури много, а заняться нечем – на помощь приходит «косплей из шкафа»
> 
> Станислав, Дэн, Тед, Полина, Маша

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер Castlevania (Netflix)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/88/59zHdp86_o.jpg)


End file.
